


grieve grieve grieve

by weburchin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grieving, rimi might have bpd, self projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: a venttw for suicidal thoughts, self harm, a lot of mature topics .. pls proceed carefully!
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ushigome Rimi
Kudos: 4





	grieve grieve grieve

She broke down.

It was all going to be ok, right?

It’s all just in her head. She’s a fraud. She’s lying to herself. She continues listening to the same stupid fucking song on repeat as she blubbers into her pillow more. Just die. Die. Die. Why haven’t you killed yourself yet? You’re fantasizing and living in a lie, like a fucking fraud. 

Rimi Ushigome can't think for herself. It’s pathetic, and there’s cackling inside of her head. She can’t control herself in times like these. Two extremes, surrounding and cornering a pint sized fraud.

The same song. The song that she could’ve danced to with the one she loved on the day they wed.

The same song playing. The same song that reminds her of the summer time, hand in hand with she who plays melodically on the piano.

The same song.

Rimi lifts up her rather bunched up, messy shirt and looks down at herself.

The scars have healed up a bit. They still hurt, and there’s dried blood sticking to her messy, disgusting shirt. But, it’s ok. It’ll all be ok.

She buried herself under the covers, sobbing even harder and unable to control herself. She’s a disgusting human being who could never be anything for her. The feeling of comfort and safety away from those demons that continue to resonate inside of her will never be the same. 

No one is like Arisa Ichigaya. 

Rimi’s phone buzzes, interrupting her from more pained sobs.

_ hanazono_official: rimirin check your texts !!! _

Tae..?

She’s been here through a lot of the grieving.

It’s difficult, but without Tae, Rimi would probably be more susceptible to death. She chuckled at the thought. 

Yet, it was scary.

Would Tae be her knight?

Would Tae love her?

Would Rimi ever be loved?

Tae was going through some things herself.

She doesn’t need anyone like Rimi to waste her time.


End file.
